Talk:Silverhook
Changed information on respawn time, based on personal findings. Killed Silverhook at ~23:30 last night, and had him repop again at only ~18:30 tonight, which is 19 hours later, rather than the 21 minimum that was previously listed. ~Jibini ____________________ Both NM's can pop back to back and you will not always see 1 Silverhook and 1 Blackbeard. I have had 2 of one or the other many many times. There is 2 seperate timers running. I have killed Blackbeard > ride from selbina to mhaura > Blackbeard again. Each of those 2 kills have a 21-24 hr timer. Both NM's spawned in the 21-24 window the very next night for me everytime I have camped them. If it does not pop the last ride at 24 hours later, it has popped 100% the very next boat ride for me. Example: NM #1 dies @ 1500 GMT > it's next window is 21-24hrs later (1200-1500) NM #2 dies @ 1625 GMT > it's next window is 21-24hrs later (1325-1625) I have never seen either window go less than 21 hours in the 50+ times I killed both (over 100+ camped but didnt get claim) of them to get both clubs. I will not say the window is exactly 21-24 hours but I think most people confuse the 2 seperate timers. But "I" have never seen them pop outside of 21-24. ^^b ~ Bekisa ____________________ I have picked up camping these NMs lately and found that they are indeed not 21-24 hour type NMs. I got a hold of Silverhook's ToD and came back 21 hours later, warping back to catch the same boat every ride. But he didn't pop at all inside the window, indicating that someone must have gotten him earlier. However, I'm not sure about the hypothetical 19-24 hour window. It seems too different from the regular 21-24 hour system that so many NMs use. Maybe the "HQ" pirates that bring the NMs are just a "lottery pop" of normal pirates, perhaps with a certain cooldown after the last NM attack? I haven't had enough time to camp to get a better indication, but I can at least say it's been very frustrating... --Eithin 20:35, 9 February 2007 (EST) I think that Bekisa's information is good, but Eithin and Jibini don't quite understand. There are 2 individual 'Pirate NM' timers. Each of them is 21-24hr. Depending on which way the boat is going determines which NM, between Silverhook or Blackbeard, spawns. The anecdote of catching Silverhook at 19 hours fits, as it means that was the *other* window which was open. While camping, the only way to be certain you don't miss the NM during the window is to have someone riding both boats. Ramathorne I know that there are two separate timers, I just said I wasn't sure about the correctness of the 19-24 theory... I got a hold of Silverhook's ToD again last week, and I came back 19 hours later and took all possible boats from Selbina. Yet, I found no Silverhook, in fact there was only one pirate appearance and that was a regular one. That would indicate that either the window is even bigger than 19-24 hours or the appearance of the NM is really a totally random occurance. --Eithin 08:10, 24 February 2007 (EST) I'm finally done with these NMs and have both clubs. I had to fight Silverhook twice, the first time he didn't drop the cudgel. I tried following the advice here, with him being a timed spawn. I killed him at approximately 04:20 AM (GMT+1) and returned the next night and started taking the boat from 01:00 AM. There were no pirate attacks at all until the ride at approximately 04:10 AM (yes, long night) when pirates and Silverhook spawned. This was almost exactly 24 hours since I killed him. I don't know if he had popped earlier that day. Halliwell 22:34, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ____________________ I just duoed this NM as a level 75 DRK/WHM with a level 75 SAM/WAR named Ariyon, on the Bismarck server. We were in the yellow healthwise when he died. I used a couple Curaga IIs to offset his terror cloud, which did upwards of 150 damage to each of us. He did not drop any ancients duing that battle (thankully) and I did have to stun him out of a tier-3 elemental spell. No drop though... --OddOne 00:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) "Window" So, my friend and I were camping the skeleton NMs and had this one pop on a ride during our first rl night. Unfortunately no drop. The next day we had him respawn almost exactly 18 hours later. This one did drop. Then only about 5 hours later my friend encountered Silverhook again and got their drop as well. In the consideration of this I'm not entirely sure if this NM truely has a window. Mind you, the chance of seeing the NM could purely be the luck of ending up on the right ferry ride. In regards to this I'll just verification flag the respawn comment. --Ariannas 01:53, 28 April 2007 (EDT) I think too these Skeleton NMs are true random spawns since Silverhook popped one time on a ride (and kill me since i was very unprepared) and respawned 20 min after and dropped my first club. Blackbeard had spawn one time to 6 pm and another time 3 hours later,plus, he repawned the day after near 1 am...even so, it was the only time i saw it so much, since i'm now camping it for a last 50h on a week (by camps of 8 to 12h non stop and taking every ship departing from mhaura thank to nomad mog ^^') and saw it only 6 times (1 death ,5 win but no drop ^^'). --Ookami 04:33, 21June 2008 (GMT +2) I have been camping these alot and I would like to add that The longest I have camped these guys straight was 7 hours and in that 7 hours I found blackbeard on first ride and two silverhook. So maybe that was a glitch but it did happen, I have camped these guys a bit and never really spend more then 3 hours before I find one, so in my eye's Either I am just very lucky and keep hitting that 21-24 hour spawn time or they are just lottery. I'm not here to fight anybody bout right and wrong but jsut thought I'd through in my experiences. Just found something interesting. A friend of mine was waiting in Mhaura to get on the ferry, and I was waiting to get on the Selbina ferry. Blackebeard popped for him en route to Selbina, and Silverhook popped for me en route to Mhaura. So apparently they can pop at the same time. (Supahkhronic- Quetzalcoatl) After camping him on/off for 2 days I can definitively prove that; yes, there is a window for Silverhook, he is a lottery pop, and does not have a respawn timer (Popped at about roughly 6:30am, 7:15am, 8:40am GMT). This information is from travelling on the Ship bound for Mhaura, then when arriving in Mhaura, warping back to Selbina, and then boarding the other Ship bound for Mhaura, so each ride is consecutive. There are three windows for him to pop, The third window is a forced pop. The pirate with the Vermillion cloak will appear, but sometimes Silverhook may not appear - killing the normal pirate skeletons will cause him to pop. Zemzerrett 11:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Lottery Spawn Silverhook and Blackbeard are most definitely lottery spawn. This evening I have killed Silverhook twice in a one hour period with a 1/2 drop rate. We killed Silverhook in less than 3 minutes and proceeded to kill every other skeleton that popped. I believe that the Ship Wights are perhaps placeholders for the captains. Kuroiyuki 03:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) (Edited for clarity ~ the text below is not my opinion) I second this idea i had posted info on this before and someone thought it was stupid and deleted it >.> . So I went and camped them again and guese what! silverhook pops 12:30 am Est then 7 :00am Est...ok sounds faie cuz two suposedly possbile timer's. Hmm omg Blackbeard pops at 2 :30 pm that same day...huh that's not 21-24 hours...that's three spawns...omg lottery? yes it is now don't be so mean and think you know everything cuz this is my second experience with this. Honestly it doesn't help me to have this info here but just give up and admit your wrong and leave this info here so people know what's up ^^. I can confirm it's not a "window" NM, I camped this all day long and into 8 hrs i killed him twice. -Cloudestrife- Ragnarok Funky how Silverhook spawned on the first ride after I wake up as it spawned on the last ride before nap-time. O.o Anyways, a Beastmaster, I mean a ladybug of a Beastmaster killed it rather swiftly and I observed that a Ship Wight was not around at the time, but one did spawn a minute after Silverhook was defeated and 1 minute is the re-spawn time for a Ship Wight so it definitely spawns on its place, if it can be spawned by killing the wights is another story, though. ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Level He is certainly not 70-75. I've soloed him about 3-4 times as 75WHM/NIN, and every time he gave 50 exp (Blackbeard gave 50 exp the one time I soloed him, too). I don't know what level that would make him, but I think it implies high EP-low DC. Certainly not any higher than 70. My guess is 68, the level of the cudgels. He's very easy if you know what you're doing. I even soloed him one time on WHM/NIN when I forgot my shihei. It was close, and I may have died near the end if a couple of low level mages hadn't Cure III'ed me, but that was probably because I wasted a little bit of MP at one point. --Kyrial 19:10, 17 May 2007 (CDT) 50 xp, solo, to a level 75 would make him exactly level 68. --Chrisjander 19:15, 17 May 2007 (CDT) I've soloed him as well and he didn't take much longer to kill or give more exp than Blackbeard. The only reason why he's harder is that he likes Sleepga II :p --Eithin 12:33, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Well i definitely just got 88 xp soling Blackbeard today Thermistacles Fenrir server 5/20/10 Received 63 experience points from Silver Hook, at level 80. It was after 2007 though, when they raised the experience amount received, right? Anyways, 63 at 80 would that make it 67? --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *soloable by Monk with any subjob (most easily as MNK/WHM or MNK/DNC) at level 75, solo by a WHM/NIN, PLD/NIN, RDM/DRK, PUP/NIN, SMN/WHM at level 70+ (Used Fenrir, Astral Flow and 1-2 Yagudos. Aquaveil helps on recasting. Easy fight. Alphaknight 13:25, 5 January 2010 (UTC)), DRG/BLU at 75 with Bourdonasse, duo'able by 2 BLM/RDM as well as by a SAM/WAR and DRK/WHM (with the DRK healing between swings). :*Note: WHM/NIN is advised to bring an Icarus Wing and some Yagudo Drinks as you can run out of time or MP because of lacking damage (considering you have to cast quite a few spells when soloing as WHM). *Duoed 75BST/WHM 60DRG/DNC using Curing Waltz II to keep the BSTs HP up. 75BST/WHM can solo it without the help of someone else curing them although they should watch out for people trying to steal the NM if you happen to lose claim when Carrie dies. *Solo-ed meleé style as 75 RDM/BLM, unprepared with only half my meleé equipment. Tough and you can run out of time if you're not fast, but it can be done. -- Orubicon 16:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *Defeated solo as SAM80/DNC40 - Did not use any dances, used all TP for weapon skills. Got a bit lucky due to it not using lower tier spells, 'cept for one Blizzard III, which I interrupted. Other than that, it started casting Flood and Freeze both once, so it was simply a matter of running from the end of the ship to the other. Got paralyzed from the Ice Spikes which made things a bit scary, but it did not interfere any major things like weapon skills or Meikyo Shisui. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:51, August 27, 2010 (UTC) WHM - Losing fight, How to win? Simply going WHM/NIN on Silverhook is NOT wise. Waterga III can get you VERY LOW HP, and you might think that you can pop a benediction first.. well you might just be wrong. The smartest way to fight Silverhook as a WHM/NIN (is obviously not alone) but if your going to solo it, i wouldn't recommend kiting it for any reason. However, leading it to one side of the ship is what will save you. Simply have him on one side of the ship, if he starts casting an -aga spell, run to the other side. Repeat! Remember while hes casting a spell, on the other side of the boat, you can be buffing yourself, utsu, haste, prot/shell if it wears, and of course, have RR3 up in case something goes bad. Yagudo Drink's are good to have, im not sure about a "necessity" but, helpful at least. Don't waste your mp cureing him, You do more then a cure 5 with a simple hexa strike. Dia II is good since he cant be slept. Good luck on the fight. Its not every day you find the damn NM's, just imagine if you found them, and died. >.< FML WHM/NIN Don't be discouraged, this NM can be soloed by a whm/nin, it can be tough though. Normal hits range from 70-125 with Lv.1 Protect V. Blizga2 hits for about 470 So unless you panic, it can be dealt with easily by running a little ways and casting Ni followed by a quick Cure4. Waterga3 is troublesome, running is a good option, you may not be able to get far enough, but you really only need space to recover before he gets to you. I suggest leaving Solace up, the cureskin is a blessing. If you have Mystic Boon you'll have a much easier time since you won't have to worry about MP. If you don't, then bring some yag drinks. The absolute biggest problem you will encounter with this NM is Ice Spikes. Being paralyzed is NOT fun, it will ruin ALL of your plans. Before, or as the ship approaches you should be putting up ni, stoneskin, haste, barpara, barbliz, auspice, (aquavail is a good idea as well). Pro/shell/RR should be put up as you wait for departure. You absolutely must keep up Haste and Stoneskin. If he does have ice spikes, it's best to keep up with barapara and barbliz as well, a paralyzed ni or cure at the wrong time means death. In the event you are paralyzed, if you are out of shadows and stoneskin is down, it would be best to turn around and get rid of paralyze first, recover and rebuff before turning back to fight him. If you have shadows and stoneskin up already then just get paralyze off ASAP. Attack food is a very good option, especially if you are going to use Mystic Boon. Taru might consider HP/attk. It's been said already, but don't bother cureing him for damage, if you feel you must do some magic damage... toss a banish before you Hexa or Boon. This can be a tremendously fun and exciting solo experience, or you may break your monitor over it, depends on if you get constantly paralyzed or not xD.